Use the space elevator.
Wikipedia 201 , sep 20 A space elevator is a proposed type of space transportation system.1 The main component would be a cable (also called a tether) anchored to the surface and extending into space. The design would permit vehicles to travel along the cable from a planetary surface, such as the Earth's, directly into space or orbit, without the use of large rockets. An Earth-based space elevator would consist of a cable with one end attached to the surface near the equator and the other end in space beyond geostationary orbit (35,786 km altitude). The competing forces of gravity, which is stronger at the lower end, and the outward/upward centrifugal force, which is stronger at the upper end, would result in the cable being held up, under tension, and stationary over a single position on Earth. With the tether deployed, climbers could repeatedly climb the tether to space by mechanical means, releasing their cargo to orbit. Climbers could also descend the tether to return cargo to the surface from orbit.2 my thoughts: Data towards, data in motion and data recipients in space and on other planets. The Current plans for space elevators could have an early market in the displacement of data on the various ways to make it into space as some type of wire connection with the rest of space out there. So it could displace more data than a satellite and could be displacing data at 100 000 times more information ,like the download of the whole planet and then the usage of the information as to the Moon by another WIRE ELEVATOR SYSTEM. So the first usages would be for data and then for usage by humans. There have to be functions in space, on the side of data just like on earth. That Earth has many billions of trillions kilometers of wires means that it is not visable. We hide it. So to do the same with space would have this type of residual usage in the space that we allot for it to use. As such space would become the marketing of wires and data.In this way it would pay for itself. You could be one of the engineers that works on such wire systems ,so getting a degree or an education in SPACE WIRE SYSTEMS could be good when it becomes popular to study the various possibilities of information in space. That would be good if you're going to pay your own way by work. You could then pave the way for others to use the elevator to displace humans in space and create another work status of :repairs engineer while humans use the space elevator and need the safety first. the costs Wikipedia date 2017,sep 20. Costs of current systems (rockets)edit The costs of using a well-tested system to launch payloads are high. Prices range from about $4,300/kg for a Proton launch1 to about US$40,000/kg for a Pegasus launch (2004).23 Some systems under development, such as the SpaceX Falcon Heavy, offer rates as low as $1,600/kg.4 Various systems that have been proposed have offered even lower rates, but have failed to get sufficient funding (Roton; Sea Dragon), remain under development, or more commonly, have financially underperformed (as in the case of the Space Shuttle). The Shtil-3a rocket offers costs approximately $400/kg, but launches are infrequent and have a comparatively small payload, and its costs are partially subsidized by the Russian navy as part of launch exercises.1) Rocket costs have changed relatively little since the 1960s, but the market has been very flat.3